The Bloody Mask
by Campbellim
Summary: Beaten, Abused, and Bloody. Three words that describe Naruto's life in Konoha. After one particular beating Naruto is left with out his eyesight. In a fit of rage Kyuubi heals the boy and gives him power. No longer will Naruto be trampled on by the village. With a new teacher, new friends, new loves Naruto will burn those who hurt him. Grey Naruto. NaruAnkoKure Gore/Violence/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright guys here we go the rewrite of a twist in my story. I guess you can call if a fully different story, but I do have some points that are similar in this to my other one. Forgive me for dropping the other story, but it wasn't feeling right by me anymore. Anyway! Here we go guys! Again this will be graphic, featuring a grey Naruto. I took some inspiration from a good friend of mine who stopped writing on fanfiction. You may know of him. He's Caboose21. I will be using his mask of happiness idea, where Naruto's broken. As well as the bloodline (I'll be changing it a bit) he gave him in that story, but I will be making it a bit more fleshed out, and not like he's just being given power randomly. His strength will come from training and not just from his bloodline. Naruto won't be raped in the first chapter, but he will be later on. There is some implied lesbianism in this, if you have a problem with it realize this is a NaruAnkoKure so said implication isn't true in this case. Now there will be some lesbianism later on but not between those two. Also heres sequence of events for Anko (in my story)

Age 7 meets and is taking into apprenticeship with Orochimaru

Age 9 Orochimaru takes Anko away (she's a genin)

Age 10 Anko is left behind

Age 11 is found

Age 13 chunin (becomes close to chunin Kurenai) new rule passed in council stating you can only become genin at age 13 does not apply to those who are already genin.

Age 15 first attempt (Kurenai passes) –story starts-

Chapter 1

Anko sat in her favorite bar with Kurenai sitting in front of her. The two were celebrating Kurenai's recent promotion to jonin. She had passed every single aspect of the jonin exams with flying colors, and had become jonin at the age of 15. Anko was wearing a beige jacket above a mesh shirt and peach colored undershirt. The combination made it look like Anko was naked and served as a distraction to her enemies. This allowed the chunin to capitalize on the enemies distraction causing a quick death to the target. She also wore a black skirt that reached down to mid thigh. It was rather tight on her. Kurenai wore what looked like bandages wrapped around her body, a mesh undershirt, and blue skintight pants.

"Come on Kurenai! Tell me, what guy are you interested in?" Anko said excitedly

"No one Anko, I've said it before I don't care about being with a man."

"You said that back when we were genin, and all you cared about was raising through the ranks, well you're at the highest you can go. You and I both know you wont be an anbu, and won't be hokage. So what's stopping you?"

"What's stopping you Anko?"

"Tsk, you know what. Who'd want to be with the snake bitch? I will stay single, and be happy about it. Besides dicks don't interest me."

"I assume you mean dicks as in jerks not as in a penis?"

"Think what you wish." Anko said taking a drink of her sake and then staring at Kurenai with a grin

"What?" Kurenai said staring at her friend

"You aren't interested in being with a man? So a woman is what you want?" Anko said resting a hand on Kurenai's thigh

"Stop it Anko. You're just teasing me."

"Not really. I was thinking about this, if we both don't want to be with any man why don't we pretend to be dating? That way we can keep guys off of us."

"And what happens if we fall in love with someone?"

"Not that that's going to happen, but if so we let it happen as it happens. Heck you might even find you like being with me. We can talk more about this later. Now come on lets head home" Anko said standing up. Kurenai followed suit. Soon the two were walking through abandoned alleyways trying to get home without anyone seeing them. The two ice queens never did like being seen by people. Suddenly Anko stopped.

"What's wrong Anko?" Kurenai said. Anko's eyes narrowed and her tongue flicked out of her mouth.

"I thought so." Anko mumbled

"What is it?" Kurenai asked

"I thought I smelt blood, now I'm sure I smell it. Come on Kurenai." Anko said and she jumped onto the rooftops

-With Naruto-

Naruto stumbled forward as he struggled to find his way through the alleyway. His eyes were closed shut, but blood was leaking from his eyelids, he refused to utter a sound, scared his tormentors would come back if he made a noise. His body was covered in blood, his clothes were torn to bits. So the naked boy continued his blind walk through Konoha's alleyways.

"Kid. You want us to take you to the hospital?" A voice came from behind him. Naruto began to run away or attempt to, but he fell. A hand touched Naruto's back and he flinched and tried to crawl away. A blow came to Naruto's neck knocking him out.

-With Anko and Kurenai-

Anko followed where the blood was coming from and found a small naked boy stumbling in an alleyway. The boy was drenched in blood, and he was very much so naked. Kurenai landed next to Anko, they looked at the small boy and nodded to each other. Kurenai jumped forward and spoke to the little boy.

"Kid. You want us to take you to the hospital?" The boy attempted to run away from her, but he collapsed. Anko landed next to him and put her hand on his back trying to soothe him. He then crawled away and Anko knocked him out. She then turned the boy over and saw the blood coming from the boy's eyes.

"Kurenai. Come look at this." Anko said

Kurenai jumped over to join her friend and saw the boys face. She put a hand to her face in shock. She then bent over to grab the boy.

"Kurenai. We can't take him to the hospital. Whoever did this to the boy can still be around."

"Then what do we do. We don't have the time to sit and figure out what to do."

"Get Hikari bring her to my apartment. Now!" Anko said and she grabbed Naruto into her arms and jumped off to hunt down Hikari.

-With Hikari-

Hikari was many things, beautiful, sadistic, smart, cruel, professional, but one thing she was not was kind. This is not to say she was mean, but she just didn't care about other people's suffering. Which made her career choice of a med-nin an odd choice, but she does her job well. She just isn't likely to sugarcoat what she has to say. It is for this reason she was chosen as specifically a med-nin for anbu, and jonin. She found herself working late constantly, some of the people she's healed before would come visit, but most nights she is alone. So when Kurenai came knocking on her window, she greeted her with one of her rare smiles. When Kurenai refused to smile in return only one thought came to Hikari's mind. Moving forward Hikari opened the window to speak to Kurenai.

"What's wrong Kurenai."

"There's a boy. We need your help." Kurenai said and she jumped to a rooftop a little bit away. Hikari ran across her room and collected some of her instruments, she took anything she could, unsure of the damage the boy had. She jumped out the window and landed next to Kurenai, soon they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop on the way to Anko's apartment.

"The boy's unconscious I assume?" Hikari said

"Yes. He has several wounds, We are unsure of the full damage to him though." Kurenai spoke her eyes staring intently at the Anko's window as it became closer and closer to her. The two ninja opened the window and jumped into Anko's apartment. Anko had laid the boy on her bed, his blood staining her sheets. It was obvious that Anko had a bit of trouble getting him into bed, going by the blood splatters in sections of her room. Anko was sitting on a chair next to the bed

"What happened Anko? Kurenai said as Hikari went to the boy and began cleaning the blood from his face.

"He woke up and started fighting m-" Anko began before Hikari gasped loudly and called out

"It's Naruto. The Kyuubi container. That's the boy we have here."

"What?! Anko and Kurenai shouted and ran to the boys bedside. They then saw the whisker marks on the boy.

"Anko go to the Hokage. He needs to know what's going on." Kurenai said and then she turned to see Anko was already gone.

-End-

This is a short chapter I know. Next chapter will be long. It involves the meeting with Anko and the Hokage. A meeting with Naruto and Fem Kyuubi. A council meeting. Naruto's rape. Final years at the academy. Genin team placements, Genin exam.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: We're Back guys! Sorry about the delay I started school. ( Had forgotten that I was just about to so it took me by surprise and I lost 4 days of writing due to that so I was way way way behind.) Anyway! Here we are the continuation of the entrance to the story. This'll be a long one. Please review guys it lets me know what you're thinking. Also I'm adding one person of your choice into story. It's just a matter of you asking for them. Possible choices are (that I've added a way in to the story for them):

Fem Kyuubi.

Fem Haku

Mei

Samui

And any you choose so long I get a good reason for them. So this arc will last till probably chapter 4 (I decided to increase the length of the prologue arc) This arc is called the Bleeding of Naruto. Also I removed the rape scene. What do you think of my new history for the world?

Chapter 2 The blind boy will see once more.

Anko landed on the roof top of the Hokage tower. She then hopped down to the Hokage's window and knocked. The aged hokage turned to her with a smile and let her in.

"What can I do for you today Anko? Also please don't make a habit of coming to my office late at night and stinking of alcohol." The hokage said sitting back in his chair as Anko moved to stand infront of her leader. She crossed her arms, looked at her feet, and then snapped her eyes back at the Hokage. When her face rose from looking at the floor, her facial features went from jokingly upset to completely pissed. The hokage leaned forward knowing that what was about to be said was serious.

"You know who I found today Lord Hokage? A little boy beaten and abused, his hair was caked in blood to the point his hair was red. His eyes were bleeding, I assume he had them stabbed. His clothes were torn to shreds. I had Hikari brought to my place to heal the boy fearing that his tormentors would be waiting for him in the hospital. Upon cleaning his face and hair of the blood we noticed who it was." Anko said pausing and catching her breath

"Who is it Anko?" The hokage said

"Before I say I have a few rules for how the rest of this conversation is going to go. Rule 1 you will not send any one to my apartment, If you do I will activate the seals I have placed all along my walls. Said seals will blow up my apartment as well as the apartment building, killing several shinobi and civilians alike. Rule 2 you try and arrest me I blow up the seals and reactivate the curse mark on me. Rule 3 You will grant me three requests in return for my assistance in this matter." Anko said

The hokage jumped to his feet in anger and was about to order his anbu to kill Anko when his door was slammed open by an angry Danzo. The Hokage turned to look straight at him.

"Whatever it is Danzo please wait one second while I deal with Anko here. Why should I agree to these? First off where do you get off threatening your leader? Do you think you have the right to give me orders?" The Hokage shouted Danzo looked on in shock. He hadn't seen his old friend this angry in years. Danzo decided to speak up before Anko could state her piece.

"Lord Hokage, my root shinobi were found murdered. The very ones you had me send to watch over Naruto Uzumaki. I found a few anbu bodies in the same location as well. I've lost track of the young jinchuriki." Danzo said bowing before his leader

"I have Naruto Uzumaki at my apartment. As I was saying though, I have a few requests. We all know that Naruto Uzumaki is a subject to abuse. I know he's in the academy, as such I wish to be placed into the academy as a teacher, specifically in Naruto Uzumaki's class. I will watch over the boy and make sure he makes it home safe. It may help if there's an open guard on the boy to protect him from the civilians. When he graduates I ask to be his jounin sensei. You can either have me take him as an apprentice or take two others. And as one last request, Kurenai Yuhi will also be teaching him."

"Anko. I'd like to grant those requests, but it doesn't change the fact you committed treason in threatening the village, and myself" The hokage said

"Ah, so it's fine when the civilians control you, but when I do its wrong? Do you know what the civilian council calls you? Their little bitch. The civilians have decided they are better then the ninja all because you're too complacent. I came to you today, to not only address the situation of Naruto Uzumaki, but to report to you that you are on the edge of a rebellion. The ninja won't take their treatment much longer, and are planning to openly rebel and kill the civilians. Step up Lord Hokage, you are about to lose everything your predecessors gave their lives to achieve." Anko said with a smile

The hokage looked at Anko, shocked by both the news of the rebellion and the civilian council. He turned his head to look at Danzo, who looked like he was ready to go kill the council himself. A grin made it's way onto Hiruzen's face.

"Danzo, call the council and place your root shinobi above the civilian council chairs, We will then be headed to anbu headquarters to pay a visit to those who'd turn on their fellow shinobi. Anko your requests are granted. Will you stay with me and give me the names of shinobi leading the rebellion? I wish to discuss things with them." The hokage said

-With Naruto-

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a cave, while most caves would be dark this cave glowed with a red light that seemed to flicker back and forth at random intervals. He sat up feeling nothing, no pain, no aches, no blood gushing down his body.

"This isn't right. Where am I?" Naruto said aloud. His words reverberated in the cave causing himself to jump in shock. As if in response a roar sounded out. When the roar ended, the cave shook, causing stalactites to fall down around Naruto. He looked up and saw a stalactite slowly falling towards him, and he rolled out of the way. Once again another shake and the cave behind Naruto collapsed.

He ran away from the rolling rocks, and as he did another shake and the ground below Naruto gave way causing him to tumble into darkness. He fell and fell and fell until he landed in a pool of water, resulting in a rather large splash. He sunk a good ten feet into the water and then found his legs and back touching the floor. He kicked off and swam himself to the surface. Naruto surveyed the area he was in, it was pitch black except from the red light above him, from where he fell, and the red light in the distance.

Naruto turned himself and swam towards the light. The cave continued to shack and more stalactites crashed into the water around him. Another roar sounded out, and the cave stopped shacking. Everything fell silent, except for the sound of him swimming slowly towards the light. As he neared the light he could see two bonfires burning on either side of gold bars. The bars rose twenty feet into the wall. Naruto made his way to the small patch of land infront of the bars and pulled himself ashore. The heat from the bonfires, slowly dried his clothes as Naruto caught his breath.

He turned his attention to the bars and saw a woman standing infront of a giant fox. The woman was rather tall and long red hair that reached to the small of her back. She was wearing a black kimono that had gold leaves sewn into it. The design was so it looked like leaves dancing in the wind. She turned from looking at the fox to looking at Naruto, and her eyes locked with Naruto. The sclera of her eyes were gold while the pupil was red. The fox had its eyes closed and was panting. Patches of its fur was missing and the other parts were gray.

"Who are you and why is there a giant fox here? Do giant foxes even exist?" Naruto finally spoke

"**I am the Kyuubi, and the fox behind me is the Kyuubi. So no typically giant foxes don't exist, except if they are a bijuu or tailed beast. As to what it's doing here I think that the question of where we are needs to be answered first**." The woman answered her words seemed to caress Naruto and calm him

"Wait how can you both be the Kyuubi? The Kyuubi died." Naruto said

"**I'll get to how we can both be the Kyuubi later, but first we are in your mind. As to how that's possible it is because we were sealed inside of you."**

"So I'm also the Kyuubi? Is that why everyone calls me demon, monster, murderer." Naruto said on the verge of tears

"**No dear boy. We were sealed into you, we are not you and you are not us. The villagers call you those things because they do not understand sealing and are blinded by their grief**." Naruto listened to her intently. When she finished silence reigned as Naruto tried to get his tears under control.

"How can you both be the Kyuubi, you never answered that." Naruto said finally

"**That is hard to explain, and some of it may be lost on you, but I will explain as best as I can. First and foremost some people believe bijuu like myself to be a force of nature, that is not the case. You can't stop a force of nature. We are beings created from the dawn of chakra. When the world began chakra was there warping the world to create the land around you, now you know chakra is a force that is useless unless controlled, the one controlling the chakra that was creating the world would later be called Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Destroyer, Creater, Titan, Mother Earth."**

"**It's name changed with the religion of man, and no living creature knows its name. I for one call it mother. For it created me, it created all of us. I was born in what would later be called the land of fire. For awhile man hailed me as a god, and I was revered. Then I was called demon and was feared. Then came the dawning of chakra in man. The Rikudo sennin came to me one day, and asked my counsel. It had been awhile since man came to visit me, and I was intrigued. I gave him the info I could and he asked for my help in subduing the raging beast known as the Juubi. The battle raged for weeks several other bijuu died and were sent into the cycle of rebirth, but I lingered on."**

" **Myself, the Juubi and the Rikudo sennin continued the fight. Mountains were leveled, valleys were formed, the ocean swallowed the land, the sun disappeared and all the while man made due with what they could. We finally succeeded in subduing the juubi, and in an act of desperation the juubi curled itself into a ball trying to protect itself. As I readied my tails, so that I could pierce and kill the beast chakra sprung forth from the sky. It encased the beast, and the beast began to float upward. I watched as parts of the beast bodies turned to a white rock. The beast grew in size and continued to turn to rock." **

"**As it did light began to shine from it. When it had finally stopped growing it was that ball in the sky you call the moon. The battle was over and we had won. I once more was called a god and I retreated to a cave to hide and rest. I would not be seen for several centuries, and when I finally stepped forward into the world everything had changed. My friend the Rikudosennin was dead, but his children lived on. In an attempt to blend in I created the form you see me as now. I made my way down to a village I saw, it would later turn into Konoha, and met the leader of the village." **

"**He called himself Hashirama Senju, and he was a child of the Rikudosennin. He was a kind soul, and his wife was a wonderful woman. I liked them, and I swore to protect the Senju, in honor of the Rikudo. I was given a home in the compound and I stayed for a few years. Then I decided to travel the world, I wouldn't return to Konoha until the day I attacked the village. In my travels I saw many terrible things, but nothing would hurt me as much as when I went to a little shinobi village called Uzushiogakure. It was under attack and I sat and watched it burn and die. I entered the ruins and saw the dead bodies of the inhabitants and the assailants. The inhabitants had a swirl head band, while the assailants had several different headbands. I went once more on travels to find the different villages the assailants were from. I returned to Konoha and went to my house in the Senju compound and found the compound empty. No one, not a soul was around. It seemed that in my travels the senju died off. I was upset, but when I entered my house that sadness would turn to anger."**

"**Sitting on my dinner table was a note from Hashirama Senju. It said "Kyuu I don't know if you will get this in time, but I pray to Kami you do. I fear for my life. Several years ago Mito Uzumaki died of sickness. On that day I threw myself into the war, and quickly made many enemies. While I wouldn't care of enemies outside the village, it seems some of them are in the village. In the last couple years, more and more senju are dying on missions. Now it's just myself, Tobirama, my granddaughter Tsunade, and a cousin Mito and I hid under the name of Kushina Uzumaki. I fear I will not be able to protect them for much longer, and I fear there's a great evil on the horizon. I am probably dead by the time you are reading this, so I ask of you to protect them." I was upset and made my way to the senju graveyard and found the grave of Hashirama Senju." **

"**It was broken, no one had tended to it in years. Here sat a hero, someone who gave their life for the village, and his grave wasn't being respected. I started to get angrier and angrier until I just wanted to see Konoha burn. I left the village and turned back into the form you see behind me. I attacked and planned to kill everyone person there. I struck down a red haired woman who by rights shouldn't have been on the battlefield, she looked tired and worn down. I could smell the blood on her from the start, a kits scent was on her as well. A voice from a man came forth. "Kushina!" The voice yelled out." **

"**I was so shocked I didn't notice the man drawing seals on a small baby. I felt myself being split in half, I was being ripped apart, slowly agonizing slowly. The fox and the human side of me split apart. I was here in this cage and the fox was with me. The fox was dying, its chakra was being split, some returning to me, and the rest filtering out into the pool you see behind you. I rested in the cage and read the symbols on the walls. I learned much of what was going on outside in the world, and it wasn't until today that I could bring you in here. Do you understand?"**

Naruto scratched at his head for a little while, and then shook his head.

"**Essentially boy, I was split in half. Some of my power is going to you the rest returning to me. The result of this is something I cannot predict. No man has ever taken in the presence of a bijuu. Now boy I have a question. What is your name?"**

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said

"**I thought so, you smelt like the little kit I smelt on the woman. If I had to venture a guess Kushina Uzumaki was your mother. I'm sorry."**

"I don't know if I can forgive you, but I'll listen to you."

"**Naruto, I want to make it up to you. I am going to give you your eyes back. I will put power into your eyes. What you do with it is your call. I just want you to protect yourself. You are the last Senju I can reach, so I will put all my strength into helping you. Even if you hate me, It is the least I can do."**

A/N: Wow that history story took me three days to write…. I had to take it piece by piece. I was going to do the whole arc in this chapter, but I decided to make it longer, and have more substance to it. Next chapter will be council meeting and the anbu hq meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SO GUYS! This is important. I am pausing this story for 2 reasons:

I desperately need a beta. I have chapter 3 pretty much finished but it's nonsense and I need a little help make all the info given out in that chapter flow together correctly. Typically I don't have issues with getting info flowing, but theres so much going on. Chapter 3 explains the full rebellion of ninja, the hokage's movement to stop it, the council's corruption, and a lot more. As you can probably notice the first couple chapters are all setting the scene for the story, once all of the arc is finished I will put it all in one chapter and name it prologue. Though it may end up being 20k words for the prologue arc… anyway

I need someone to draw me something. I need someone to draw Naruto's dojutsu as my cover panel. If you are interested and have a deviantart link me it in pm I'll look over your stuff and let you know what I need drawn. This may seem to be superfluous but I want the physical image of Naruto's dojutsu as well as my description of it (the description of it will be in chapter 4.) Now this isn't going to stop the story as much as reason 1 will, and I will infact be continuing it despite not having the picture.

I just need the first one before I can continue as it is stressing me out and making me want to stop writing. I REALLY don't want to give up on it, and I don't think it'd be right to drop it like this…. I am going to work on doing the first one alone but it'll be slow going so if one of you can help that'll be great. Also during this time my other story will be getting updated.

The Ninetails of Kumo. Check it out?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go guys chapter 3. ALSO sorry about long long wait I never did get the beta for the chapter… so if there's issues I'm sorry, I did try hard to get it to flow. I cut a lot of unnecessary info. (Had a full history lesson on the new Konoha. That will be revealed slowly through the story.) Originally this chapter was about 3k so I cut about 2k. That history was about 4 pages long… Poll:

Fem Kyuubi:2

Samui:2

Mei:1

I've written arc outlines to introduce each of these girls into the harem. Fem Kyuubi is fastest (in terms of when it comes in the story), and has the most arguing between women in Naruto's life, Samui is second fastest(see parenthesis above this) and has the most repercussions with Konoha, specifically one clan, Mei is the slowest and perhaps the saddest. If I can be honest my favorite one is Samui's but that's just cause I sort of fell in love with the pairing after starting Nine tails of Kumo. Also guys chapter 2 is fixed

Chapter 3: The fall of the civilians and his eyes open

"Lord Hokage, what is your plan for the death of my root? The way I see it one of three things has happened; some of the anbu has rebelled, One of our elite ninja is rebelling, or we have a foreign ninja infiltrating our village." Danzo said as he, the Hokage, and Anko made their way to the council chambers.

"Anko, tell me who are the ones leading the charge to rebel?" The hokage said

"Asuma, yes he is a part of this, Kakashi, Might Guy is on the fence but is swinging to joining, Hiashi Hyuga, and Shikaku Nara. The Yamanaka and Akimichi are taking a neutral stance in this. From what I gather if it comes to it they will join the rebellion if things get to bad." Anko said

"Lord Hokage, we are in jeopardy of losing everything." Danzo said placing a hand on Hiruzen's shoulder

"I am aware of that Danzo. Anko can you call a meeting with all of them tomorrow?"

"I do not know if they will listen to me, but I can try."

"Thank you Anko. Now go see to Naruto." Hiruzen said and Anko jumped away and into the night.

"Now Danzo, when we get to the council chambers I want you to stand behind me. We will see just how far gone the civilians are. I don't want to make a hasty decision here. As of right now Naruto Uzumaki is dead, we'll let them believe that, and believe that was my plan to get him killed without having to order it." Hiruzen said after Anko was gone.

"Lord Hokage, what are you planning exactly?"

"I'm taking a risk Danzo. I'm going to throw everything the civilians have ever wanted straight at them. I'm going to dangle it infront of them. I'll get them to tell me all of their plans, in front of the ninja council then have them executed right then and there. The civilians are many things, craftier then a seasoned ninja is one thing they are not. I'll give them the fact they are crafty, and have beaten me a few times, but now I'm done being nice. It's time they know who is in charge here." Hiruzen said as the two friends stood infront of the council chambers.

They pushed open the doors, and walked in. The room was a bright room with a half-circular table. Often times people would be brought in and stood in front of every councilor and recite their failed mission. The council chamber was once a bare room with just the table, and lights. As time went on the council was decorated, befitting the growth of Konoha. Though the ninja side continued to remain bare, excluding the Uchiha clan seat. The civilian side was filled with lavish ornaments.

'How did I not notice this before?' Hiruzen thought to himself.

The councilors were already sitting and waiting for him. While the ninja side stood and bowed to their leader, the civilians continued to speak to one another. Hiruzen walked to his seat, Danzo stood behind him, and the two coughed loudly. The civilians turned to their leader.

"Why did you call us Hiruzen? It is late." Mebuki Haruno snarled

"I wanted to let you all know that I was just informed that Naruto Uzumaki is dead. So I wanted to congratulate all of you."

"What do you mean congratulate? You always stood against the abuse he was given. Didn't you say it was unjust to hurt the poor boy?" Hiashi spoke up

"I couldn't directly tell you all to kill him. I mean it would look badly on Konoha, if the Kage ordered the death of a small boy. I wanted to ask who directly had a hand in this?"

"That would be us; Hiruzen. We felt it was time that demon needed to die. We paid the anbu to kill him."

"Which anbu specifically? I want to give them a little reward."

"Tiger's full squad."

"I see, so let me ask this. What exactly was your idea here? You have fought against every thing I have ever said. Ever since the Kyuubi incident, you have attempted to gain control of this village. You have claimed yourselves as the only true leaders of this village. You have forgotten yourselves civilians. You are not the true leader of this Ninja village. You are given the right to live peacefully in this village as deemed by the former, and current hokage. Would you rather this be like Kiri, Iwa, or Suna? Where you have no rights, no voice, and are deemed as merely an ends to generate money for the village, to sustain our ninja? You are protected by the ninja here, given the right to not be abused by our ninja. And yet you decide to name yourselves our better? How dare you!" Hiruzen said his voice steadily rising. By the end the civilian council members had recoiled

"Hiru-" Mebuki started

"Do not interrupt me, and do not call me so familiarly councilor. You forget yourself. You are not a lord, nor a lady. You are given the right to sit here and advise the ninja council and myself. Not to claim yourself as our betters? And the gall you have to call me your bitch. You spit on everything this village stands for, and think you to be the one in the right. You spit on the first hokage's, you spit on the second's, you spit on my ideas. Worst of all, you claim the fourth as your hero, and you spit on his dreams. Minato wanted nothing more then for Naruto Uzumaki to be treated as a hero. As of right now this village is under martial law. Any civilian found after 9:00 and not escorted by a ninja, is to be taken to anbu headquarters, and then taken to Anko and Ibiki."

"You can't do this Hiru-" Mebuki said

"Danzo, take out the trash." Hiruzen said

Danzo snapped his fingers, and four Root Anbu dropped down from the ceiling tiles. They slit each civilian council members throat.

"Now then clan heads, I must ask for assistance in this time. We will have to fix the mess the civilians caused. I'm sure there have been ninja that have been discontent, with the current situation." Hiruzen staring at Hiashi, and Shikaku specifically.

"Troublesome, I understand Lord Hokage. It is good to see you standing up as the Hokage us ninja are proud to call our leader." Shikaku said

-With Naruto the next morning-

Kurenai and Anko had stayed up all night listening to the poor boy cry and whimper in pain. They had called for Hikari several times, but she could offer no insight into what was going with the boy. She let them know that there seemed to be a lot of chakra pulsing through his body. The night was long for the two friends.

When the sun crested over the hokage monument, the two women redressed Naruto's wounds. As they removed the bindings around his eyes, the boy stirred. His eyes opened and both girls' eyes widened.

Naruto's eyes were now a deep red, with a swirling yellow slit in the pupil. The slit grew in size and then shrunk in a mesmerizing beat.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, and I know this update may be a disappointment, but I will continue updating more frequently. I will be switching between this and nine tails in equal portions.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And here we go guys! This starts the official story. We have a short timeskip in this, but there will be flashbacks to important things throughout the next couple chapters (Like the meeting Hiruzen has with those who were going to rebel, and the meeting with the anbu for example.) There is a lot that has happened, people's lives are different now. For instance Sakura's mother is dead and that changes her (You'll see how, but here's a little hint she'll be a badass later.) Also this does feature a dark sasuke, and a grey naruto. Also Danzo is grey in this. He isn't evil, but he isn't completely good. He'll do great things, and he'll do terrible things. Also in this Akatsuki doesn't exist in the traditional way. Same with ninetails of Kumo I find the whole Obito thing a little dumb, I understand it is a big part of the story, but with mine he'll play a different role. Also Orochimaru will be a major enemy, I was annoyed when Kishimoto killed him off so early. I found Orochimaru as one of the most intriguing enemies, just because he didn't want world domination, he just wanted to live. I mean that's more terrifying then someone who wants to conquer the world. Orochimaru invented jutsu to prolong his life, to take other peoples lives, to control others, while Obito focuses on reviving the dead, and placing the world in a genjutsu. So the poll is over and Samui wins! Also read carefully there's a section in here that seems to skip around and I had trouble making it flow so I left it choppy till I could come back to it. I was delaying the update so I could fix that…. Didn't want to make you guys wait to long. OH and in this you enter the academy at 10. And the Uchiha incident has already happened.

Pairing is now:

Naruto/Anko/Kurenai/Samui

Now I want to give you guys a description of Naruto's bloodline (As he'll use the first eye in this so you'll get a description of what the first eye does, as well as the names of the second and third eye) I will reveal the other aspects of the first eye later, but this is just some of what it can do.

Jigoku no me (Name of his bloodline)- Hell's eye

First eye- Akuma no me – Demon's eye –

Activation categorized by the yellow pulsating slit in the user's eyes turning a pale white and extending to each corner of the eye.

Allows user to see the bones of those in his vision. User sees the bones as pure white.

When a bone has been hit it starts changing color in the location it was hit

Blue- minor damage (Will be fine)

Yellow- minor damage (Bruised)

Orange- Major damage (Bruised and will have trouble with that bone for a few days.)

Red- Major Damage (Breaking)

Black- Major damage (Broken)

Green- Special (Recently broken, but has been healed, but is still weak

Second eye- Genkaku no me – Hallucination eye - Genjutsu based

Third eye- Shibo-sha no me- Death's eye – Mix of the first two eyes (Special- more about this in chunin exams)

This chapter features the first spar. Next chapter will have the rest. I'm sure you can see that they will be competent in fighting. It also shows how much Sakura has changed. Read end A/N for some answers to some questions I'm sure have come up from this chapter.

Chapter 4-

Timeskip three months later (first day of academy) Age-10

Naruto awoke to the sound of a kunai slicing through the air, he rolled to the side as the kunai embedded itself into his mattress. He looked around trying to find his assailant. He noticed a blur move from one corner of his room to the other, and another kunai came at Naruto. He tolled back grabbing the first kunai and tossed it directly at his assailant. There was the sound of metal on metal, and a kunai fell lamely to the flow. The second thrown kunai was already in Naruto's hand and he let it fly once more at his assailant. As the kunai flew through the air Naruto jumped to one side of the room, his feet connecting with the wall.

Naruto then began to run towards where he hung his personal kunai pouch, now most of Naruto's kunai were dull but he did specialize in senbon, which weren't dull. When Naruto reached his kunai pouch he quickly tied it to his thigh. Naruto pulled one kunai out to defend himself from another thrown kunai. With his other hand he pulled a handful of senbon out and let loose at his assailant. His assailant had jumped to a closer corner to the young boy. Naruto chased after his thrown senbon. Naruto reached into his pouch and grabbed three senbon, each senbon was placed in the gaps of his fingers and upon reaching his assailant Naruto slashed. His slash was stopped by a single kunai. Another kunai lashed out cutting Naruto's cheek. The hooded assailant leaned forward, a tongue extended outward and ran itself across the cut on Naruto's face.

"First blood goes to me again Naruto. But you're getting better." A soft voice came from the hooded assailant

"Well it's hard for an academy student to beat an experienced chunin, Anko."

"Excuses." The now revealed assailant said as she jumped away from Naruto. Naruto jumped down next to her. Anko pulled off her hooded jacket revealing herself to Naruto. She wore a fishnet shirt over a peach shirt, making it seem like she was naked. She wore a beige jacket that was zipped open, and a black skirt. Beneath the skirt she wore biker shorts, she also wore snakeskin leggings and standard shinobi sandals.

"Going to get dressed? Or are you going to the academy like this? Though if you did that you'd have a ton of fangirls." Anko said with a smile

Naruto had forgotten in the rush to protect himself from Anko's attack that he was sleeping in his boxers. With a blush Naruto rushed to his cabinet and pulled out his clothes. He opted to wear a tight black shirt with a red jacket, that much like Anko's was zipped open. He wore a pair of long black pants, and a pair of standard blue shinobi sandals. The pair left Naruto's bedroom and made their way down the small hallway of Naruto's clan home.

After hearing about Naruto's new eyes, and finding that his blood had similar characteristics to other bloodline holders, Naruto was placed in a clan home. While it was met with some uproar from the civilians, no one dared attack Naruto, especially with how the Hokage has been as of late. Naruto originally lived in the clan home alone, he brought both Anko and Kurenai into his clan, stating them to be his protectors. This was a decision that Anko and Kurenai readily agreed to. Though the three had only been living together for two months now, they had grown together quite a bit. In fact they considered each other family.

Though Naruto wouldn't say it to anyone other then Kyuubi, he was attracted to the older women. While Kyuubi believed they were attracted to him, Naruto believed they were more attracted to one another. It became a source of argument between the two.

Kurenai and Anko continued the charade of being a loving couple, going so far as kissing in rather public areas. This resulted in more and more men looking lecherously at them, but they no longer had men asking them out. While they would have preferred no one looking at them like that they realized it was something they would have to deal with. Though no one dared stare at them when Naruto was nearby, especially after Naruto threw a senbon into the neck of one of the civilian men staring at them. The civilian had collapsed and Naruto promptly told the surrounding people, that they would meet the same fate if he ever caught them staring at anyone in his clan.

Anko and Naruto made their way into the kitchen of his clan home, where Kurenai was cooking breakfast. Kurenai wore what looked like bandages, a mesh undershirt, and a pair a blue shinobi pants. She also was wearing an apron with Naruto's clan symbol, A ninetailed fox roaring each of the fox's eyes were red with a gold streak through them, on it.

"Hello Kurenai." Naruto said as Anko stepped forward to give her 'girlfriend' a kiss on the cheek. The two hadn't yet told Naruto they were only pretending to be dating.

"Hello Naruto, Anko. Breakfast will be ready soon, and then we will be escorting you to the academy." Kurenai said turning to look at Naruto with a smile. Naruto smiled back at her, and sat down at the table waiting for food to be served. After a few minutes of idle chatter, mainly relating to the dreams one another had had the previous night, breakfast was placed on the table. They quickly ate the prepared miso soup, and made their way out of Naruto's small clan house.

Naruto's clan house wasn't made to accommodate a full clan with several families, instead it was made to accommodate one family. It was assumed that as his clan grew his clan house would become a compound, and become a part of the shinobi council, but that was a ways away.

The house had a second building attached to it which Kurenai and Anko ran as a weapon store. While they were no match for the other weapon stores in the area, they were quickly making a name for themselves as the only place where they'd let you test the weapon in before purchasing it. This appealed especially to genin, and jonin senseis because it gave them a chance to see what weapon suits them.

The clan head, and his two protectors slowly made their way through the streets of Konoha, ignoring several glares from civilians, as well as Anko's obsessive need to buy dango when she saw a store that served them. They made it to the academy where several other families were dropping off their children.

The first ones that Naruto noticed were the Hyuuga family. Their heiress Hinata Hyuuga had long since been determined as weak and unfit to be the heir, but tradition stopped the clan from removing her, much to their chagrin. Hinata stood next to her protector, who stood tall and refused to match eyes with anyone who walked by him, his name was Ko Hyuuga. Hinata was a quiet girl, who stood out very little, due to her beige coat covering much of her, it was hard to make a judgement on how trained, or fit she was.

The second ones were the Nara family, Yamanaka family, and the Akimichi family. The heir, Shikimaru Nara, was talking to two other heirs, and heiress. More specifically he was speaking with Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. The Nara heir was talking holding his hands behind his neck while the Yamanaka heiress shouted at the poor boy. The Akimichi heir stood there a grin on his face as he casually ate from his chip bag.

Next was the last Uchiha. The boy Sasuke Uchiha had long since lost his family, but he seemed haunted by the ghosts of his pasts. Behind him was an anbu who was serving as his protecting. The boy stayed away from everyone else and when someone came near him he seemed to ask them to leave.

Then there was the Inuzuka family. The heir Kiba Inuzuka was kneeling petting and playing with his companion, while his protector stood there. His protectors three dogs sat calmly next to her.

The last one Naruto noticed was a pink haired girl. She stood there, her eyes shifting back and forth between each person in the academy courtyard. She'd match eyes with who ever would look at her, her eyes would narrow and then soften. She was wearing a tight red dress revealing that she had obviously trained herself hard. Some muscles had become apparent in her arms, but not too much.

A bell rung signifying that school was beginning, and quickly each and every person made their way into the building. Naruto left Anko and Kurenai at the gate, and ran into his class.

-With Naruto short timeskip later that day.-

"Now then, we'll be doing some sparring to see where each of you standing. Please step forward and take a number." Their sensei Iruka said, as he stood infront of a small training ground. The training ground was really just a rather large piece of flat lane. The edges were marked by chalk. Each member of the class stepped forward and did as they were told. The matches were determined as such:

Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Sakura Haruno.

Match 2: Kiba Inuzuka Vs. Shikamaru Nara.

Match 3: Hinata Hyuuga Vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Match 4: Ino Yamanaka Vs. Chouji Akimichi.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, you will fight till one of you is knocked out or forced out of the square. If I see something that could cripple or kill one of you I will step in and end the match. Remember this is a friendly spar. Keep it civil." Iruka said

The two students nodded to their sensei and stepped into the square. Sakura took up a stance. She stood sideways, one hand extended in a ninetydegree angle upward, the other hand was tucked behind her back. Naruto likewise stood his body facing her directly, while both hands were tucked into his pockets.

"Akuma no me." Naruto whispered and the yellow in his eyes faded to white. The slit extended to each corner of his eyes

"Begin." Iruka called

Immediately Sakura ran forward. One hand extended to strike at Naruto, which he grabbed and twisted. Naruto then made to punch at Sakura, but with her other hand she grabbed his wrist. Sakura kicked at Naruto but he brought his leg up, hitting shin on shin. Naruto let go of Sakura's arm and punched at the other hand. It connected causing the bones in the wrist to turn Blue to Naruto. He then jumped back as Sakura kicked forward. Naruto then ran at Sakura, ducking under a punch. Naruto got into her guard and went to punch, but Sakura bent backward. Her hands hit the floor and she sprung backwards, her feet connecting with Naruto's chin. Naruto staggered, as Sakura regained her footing. The two ran at each other once more. Sakura ducked down to get into Naruto's guard as Naruto frontflipped to dodge Sakura. The two touched backs as they passed one another. As Naruto landed he swung one leg out colliding with Sakura's side. The ribs on the right side of the girl turned Yellow.

The girl rolled away as Naruto continued the sweeping kick. As she rolled she grabbed some of the dirt into her hand. She then regained her footing and ran forward throwing the dirt into Naruto's eyes, blinding the boy. She punched Naruto directly in the stomach causing spittle to fly from him. Naruto reached out, and felt hair. He gripped at it and yanked causing the girl's face to be pulled into Naruto. He brought second hand out to grip her face. His hand blocked her vision as his returned. He squeezed the girl's head and kneed the girl in the stomach. Causing spittle to fly. He then jumped up and kicked at the girl. The kick connected with her chest, turning her chest yellow in Naruto's eyes. She collapsed to floor. Naruto landed and jumped onto her. His right hand cocked back. She looked up at Naruto with an angry look and pushed him off of her. He tumbled backwards and Sakura jumped onto him. Her fist cocked and punched at Naruto's chest. Naruto then put both hands onto the floor and used them to push himself into the air. Sakura tumbled backwards as Naruto spun in the air. His right leg extended prepared to axe kick the girl in the chest.

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand grip his leg and spin him. The grip caused Naruto's kick to stop and he found himself, guided gently to the floor. He was placed down next to his teacher who had interrupted the fight.

"Now now you two, that was a bit much for a friendly spar, but you did very well you two. Naruto please take Sakura to the infirmary, and get you two checked out.

A/N: Alright first off! Yes they are stronger then they should be. But! I will explain. I was going to hold off for a few more chapters but I'll explain here. Naruto was trained by Anko and Kurenai. While Sakura after her mother's death threw herself into a depression. One day a month after (two months before this) she went for a walk early in the morning. There she saw a man dressed all in green training. He turned to her and directed her to come to him. She did, thinking nothing could be worse then how she was feeling now. He took her in and offered to help her. She accepted. (Obviously she's trained by Guy, does not replace Lee.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is big, even though it's short. Originally it was going to be more about the fights, and this chapter was going to be chapter 7, but I switched them because I found this worked better sequentially. Didn't make sense to have Naruto taking Sakura to the hospital when that had already happened in the next chapter.

The Pairing is Naru/Kure/Anko/Samui.

Enjoy this arc guys!

Review please. Criticism accepted but please don't just flame me.

Chapter 5

-Deep in one of Root's bases-

Sariko sat taking notes on the patient she had infront of her Danzo had long since given her this role, and while she hadn't seen Danzo in several years she understood the importance of the patient. Sariko was one of the few Root agents who kept her emotions, and so she was given the role of making sure this particular patient didn't die. At first Sariko had no true understanding why this patient was important, Danzo had enlightened her on just who it was. She had watched this patient for almost eleven years now, and not once did the patient stir until today. It was quiet at first, so quiet that Sariko had first believed it to be the wind.

"My love. Where are you My love?" A quiet, hoarse, and yet feminine voice said.

Sariko jumped up and looked at the woman in front of her. Seeing the violet eyes of her patient looking up at her Sariko ran out the door and called for an agent of Root to assist her. The agent kneeled infront of Sariko.

"Find Danzo. Tell him Patient Red is awake. Tell him come now."

-With Naruto and Sakura.-

Naruto carried Sakura carefully to the nurse of the academy. After telling her the areas he had hurt her the med-nin got to work on healing the poor girl. Naruto sat down next to the injured kunoichi hopeful and waited for her to awaken.

-With Anko and Kurenai that morning.

Anko and Kurenai had dropped Naruto off and turned to leave the academy and open the store, when they were interrupted by Hiashi Hyuga walking over to them. Kurenai and Hiashi got along surprisingly well, maybe due to how serious they took their job, or due to Kurenai's relation with his dead wife. While Anko and Hiashi got along much like oil and water. So when Hiashi had approached them they were sure it was to talk to Kurenai, but they were surprised when he spoke.

"Lady Mitarashi. I have some need of you. If you would walk with me please." Hiashi said holding his arm out for her to take. Anko stood still until Kurenai gently pushed her forward. Anko looked back at Kurenai who was smiling.

"Go, we will talk later, and I'll set up the shop. Take your time." Kurenai said leaving the pair.

-With Anko-

After Kurenai was out of sight Anko stepped forward and took Hiashi's arm. He then slowly turned away from the academy leading Anko through the village to the Hyuuga compound. The walk was in silence, except for the murmurs and whispers from the villagers as the pair passed. Upon reaching the Hyuga compound Hiashi led Anko through the halls until they reached his office. The pair sat down.

"So what do you need of me Lord Hyuga?" Anko said crossing her legs and tucking a strand of hair behind her head.

"Lady Mitarashi, as the protector of the newly formed Uzumaki clan I am sure you are aware of the laws surrounding you Lady Yuhi and Lord Uzumaki. Right?"

"I haven't looked into them as much as Kurenai has. Why?"

"It is stated that when the members of the clan are limited to a handful they do not qualify for protection from the village. It is not considered as serious of a crime if the members of the clan are attacked."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"One of my clansmen came to me last night after overhearing a conversation between some villagers. From what he told me they were planning on getting some more villagers to attack the and I quote 'demon and his lesbian whores.' Now within law I cannot outright give your clan my clans protection, but if you say the word some of my clansmen might just be walking by the day they attack you." Hiashi said with a grin

"A couple of villagers? Any ninja involved? Why have you come to me with this instead of Kurenai?"

"There will probably be ninja involved, and as to why I came to you with this. While you and I do not get along very well, I do greatly respect your skillset. Besides Kurenai has stated that you are the one best at planning defense of the house. She has stated you have several scenarios planned in case you are attacked, as well as have set several traps around the house. I came to you today to ask that for the next several weeks to months, you keep those traps active so that you are not attacked when we are not prepared."

"You could have told that to Kurenai to tell me so why did you come to me directly? Stop beating around the bush Lord Hyuga."

The grin immediately dropped from Hiashi's face.

"Kurenai is my friend first and foremost. While I support her decision if she so chooses to date women, but I do not agree with her being with you. You are not worthy of her. You are trash in comparison to her. Your only redeeming grace is being the protector of a new clan, but even Kurenai has that too. You do not measure up to her. You are the disgraced apprentice of a traitor. You offer her nothing. Yes sure the two of you may have love if that's what you think. But Kurenai will love again, love someone better then you. I ask of you to dump her, for her sake." Hiashi growled out. Anko jumped to feet and made to leave

"I have no need of you to assist us in the matter with the civilians. Thank you for your time. Now then I can promise you that Kurenai might just find out about this. Good day Lord Hyuga."

-With Danzo and Hiruzen-

Danzo and Hiruzen were walking through the village checking on how things were doing in the light of the changes. Suddenly one of Danzo's roots appeared in front of them. The man kneeled to his leaders.

"Lord Danzo, Lord Hokage. Patient Red is awake." The man said and then jumped away.

Danzo's eye widened and he turned around walking quickly in the direction of one of his root bases. Hiruzen stalled looking at his friend in shock. Nothing, since the Kyuubi incident, had ever caused the man to walk so quickly. Hiruzen turned to chase after his friend.

Danzo looked back and saw Hiruzen walking behind him so the man waited. Hiruzen caught up quickly and the two made their way.

"Who is patient Red Danzo?" Hiruzen asked

Danzo did not answer his friend. He just kept walking. So once again Hiruzen asked.

"Who is the patient Danzo?"

Still Danzo did not answer. The two walked in silence until they walked to the Hokage mountain, at the base of it was a gate leading into the side of a mountain. Danzo opened the gate and the two old friends were met with darkness and a spiraling staircase with small lights leading the way. Danzo walked in followed quickly by Hiruzen.

"Patient Red is a woman I retrieved during the Kyuubi incident. She was injured heavily, to the point where she should have been dead. Yet she still breathed. I carefully picked her up and had a medic from root division begin to take care of her. At first I planned to tell you about her, and who she was, but in the light of the chaos and the mess the civilian council members had begun to cause I decided to keep her to my self."

"So for the last eleven years you have been trying to heal her and take care of her. Who is she Danzo?"

"My daughter."

"Your daughter was stillborn wasn't she?"

By this time the pair had descended into Danzo's root base. They walked through the corridors once more in silence in the wake of Hiruzen's question. Danzo stopped infront of a door, where a black haired woman stood. The woman bowed to the two and opened the door.

The pair walked into see a woman with red hair. The woman looked tired, and worn out, but looked at Danzo and Hiruzen with a smile. Her violet eyes barely mimicking the smile.

"Father. Lord Sarutobi. Where am I? Where is my son? Where is my husband?" She asked her hoarse tired voice sounded out.

"Hello Kushina."

A/N: Didn't expect that did you? This will set up the rest of this arc, as well as several changes in the village and to Naruto. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is to explain how Danzo is related to Kushina. It doesn't go into depths about how he told her he was her father. That'll come later, but this is to explain to Hiruzen how Kushina is Danzo's daughter. Remember Hiruzen believes his daughter was still born (His wife's baby was stillborn). Also it explains the origin of Kushina's name. Sort of a messed up name if you think about it. But whenI get to how he told her he was her father, the reason she's named as she is will seem somewhat sweet. I wanted to keep somewhat true to how Danzo is in canon. He's sort of emotionless, and believes emotions are weakness. So I made that a part of his clan, but he isn't as diehard about it as some of his clan members are. I really enjoyed thinking this chapter through, and developing the reason why Danzo never took care of Naruto (see if you can find the reason in the chapter it's hidden in plain sight.) Now then Naruto and Kushina will not meet for four more chapter (about). This is due to her remaining locked up in the hospital room in Danzo's hidden base. I can promise you this though when they meet sparks will fly. That'll be another shocker in this story. Now originally I was going to put the fights in this chapter as well, but there was to much information in this chapter in my opinion. Yes it may seem like there isnt much, and it just revolves around one character. But Danzo influences so many other people in this story. This chapter explains so much of what is going on in this story, it's just a matter of the reader looking into it. Please Review.

Chapter 6 His love, his loss

Kushina wailed in agony, as Danzo finished explaining the death of her love, and the life her son had in her absence. She growled and fought against the restraints he had placed on her. Danzo stared impassively at her, as Hiruzen gritted his teeth before speaking.

"Kushina, relax please. This is accomplishing nothing."

"You tell me to relax, you old monkey? You are why my son had a terrible life, you are why my son does not know me. It is because of you my son does not know what the love of a mother is. Untie me father, so I can wring this bastards neck." Kushina yelled

"Kushina Uzumaki Shimura, I raised you to be more restrained then this. You insult the Shimura clan with your pathetic wailing. Cease this immediately." Danzo shouted at his daughter. Immediately she quieted down, but continued to stare angrily at Hiruzen.

"Now he is not the only one to blame in this. I could have done more to protect him, but I did not. I was complacent, and he suffered for it. Do not blame Hiruzen for the mistakes he made, he has been fixing them all these past three months."

"I am sorry father, but I can't forgive him."

"I am not asking you to forgive him, I am asking you to stop solely blaming him."

"I can try, but no promises."

"Good."

"Danzo, I still want to know how Kushina is your daughter, if your only daughter was still born."

"That is a long story Hiruzen."

"I've got time, and I will not allow you to leave till you tell me." Hiruzen said pulling a chair from a corner of the dark hospital room and sitting down. He placed himself directly in front of the door. Danzo followed suit and sat down next to his daughter, running a hand through her red hair as she stared up at him with a smile.

-Flashback Danzo: age 20-

Danzo laid in a bed in the Senju compound, his hand stroking the head of his red haired lover who was drawing circles on his naked chest. The two were naked, their bodies caked in sweat, but they were content to sit in their sweat so long as they stayed with one another.

"You have to go my love, your wife will be concerned about where you are." His lover's soft voice broke their content silence.

"It is of no concern, Lord Hokage will cover for us Yuki." Danzo said looking down at her, their eyes locked, black eyes meeting violet.

"We can't keep relying on him, it is not fair to him."

"He does it of his choice. Besides, Mito would kill him if he threw her favorite niece into my wife's angry clutches. And Tobirama would kill him for throwing his favorite student into my wife's angry clutches. Either way we are safe my love."

"Do you not feel bad for being unfaithful to the woman you loved enough to marry."

"I did not marry her for love, I married her because it was expected of me by my clan. Had I not I would have been thrown out of the clan. If I had it my way I would have married you." Danzo said pulling Yuki up to him and latching his lips onto hers in one more passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss and placed both her hands on his chest. He broke the kiss and smiled at her

"If you want me to leave you are going to have to leave me with one more good memory." Danzo said

"As you wish my love." She said and pushed herself up till she was sitting over Danzo.

-one month later-

Danzo was standing infront of the Senju compound, as Mito Uzumaki walked away from him. Her elegant black kimono swinging with every step she took.

"What do you mean she won't see me?" Danzo yelled at Mito

"I mean Lord Shimura, she has asked me to never allow you back into this compound." Mito said coldly

Danzo growled and ran forward hoping to break his way into the house so he could see her. As he crossed the open gateway seals sprung up trapping the man in his place.

"You are foolish Lord Shimura, you know you cant enter here without my or her permission." Mito said turning back to Danzo

"Please Lady Uzumaki, let me see her."

Mito stepped forward a grin on her face. She walked until she was in arms reach of Danzo, and then raised a hand. She lifted a finger to his face, and traced the scar on his chin.

"No." Mito said and turned away from him.

Danzo collapsed to his knees as the seals finally pushed him back out of the compound. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

'A Shimura never cries my son, to cry is to show weakness. We are not weak, we are Shimura.' His father's voice came to mind, and as swiftly as the tears came to his eyes, they were gone. Wiping his eyes one time, Danzo stood and turned away from the senju compound. He returned to his arm and fell into the arms of his wife.

-eight months later-

Danzo had thrown himself into the war after his former lover turned him away. He had been gone for around eight months. So he was unaware of his wife's pregnancy, as well as the pregnancy of his former lover. When he returned to the hokage's office he was met with Hashirama Senju's calm face. The two stared at each other. Danzo looked at the man with anger, while Hashirama looked at Danzo with something akin to pity.

The Hokage's office was a dark room. It had a single desk and chair in it with no other furniture. Nothing to note in the room except for the face the chair Hashirama sat upon was actually a tree the Senju had created. The tree often had birds perching on it and making quite the ruckus in the room. Though at this time of the year, all the birds had migrated.

"How have you been Danzo?" Hashirama asked

"I am fine Lord Hokage. The war goes well. Kumo, and Iwa have fallen back from our country, and we are chasing them deep into their territory. This war should not last much longer." Danzo said his voice monotonous and cold.

"Have you been home yet?"

"No."

"I see. You should go home, visit your wife she misses you." As Hashirama said that Mito came bursting into the office.

"Hashirama, Yuki is in labor-" She faltered seeing Danzo in the room. Danzo's eyes widened, and once more tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"So Yuki found someone else to love. Good for her."

"You idiot, there has been no one else, it's your child." Hashirama said walking away from Danzo and to the angry side of his wife.

"You shouldn't have told him that."

"He loves her Mito, he deserves to know the truth." The pair looked back at where Danzo was, only to find him gone. One window in Hashirama's office was open though. Mito turned back to Hashirama with an angry look. Hashirama smiled at his wife, before leaning forward and capturing her in a kiss.

-At the hospital Yuki's room-

Danzo burst into the room where Yuki sat screaming in pain as she pushed the baby out of her. Danzo ran to her side.

"I am here my love." Danzo whispered into her ear.

"I thought Mito told you I never wanted to see you again." Yuki said panting.

"Push Yuki." A doctor said urgently.

"I am pushing!" Yuki yelled before grasping Danzo's hand and clenching it roughly.

"She did, but I couldn't stay away. Not from you, and not from my baby."

"This is not your baby, it can never be your baby. You can't take care of it. You can't" Yuki screamed. She continued screaming as she pushed. She clenched his hand once more. A sickening crack sounded out as every one of Danzo's fingers broke. He flinched in pain as Yuki continued to squeeze. He tried to switch hands but Yuki looked at him angrily.

"Don't you dare. You are going to suffer for all the pain you put me through these last nine months."

"Yes my love."

"Don't call me that." She said and screamed once more. Her scream soon ended as the sound of a baby crying echoed in the hospital room.

"It's a girl Yuki. Do you wish to name her now?" The doctor asked.

Yuki looked up at Danzo, and then at the doctor, a smile on her face.

"Kushina, her name will be Kushina." Yuki said. Danzo looked down at her in shock. The doctor took her daughter out of the room to be cleaned/

"Why that name?"

"It just came to me."

"I don't believe that. Why did you name the girl after my wife?"

"Danzo, we can talk about that later for now let me sleep." Yuki said laying down onto the bed. Danzo bent down and captured his former lover's lips in a kiss.

"I'll be right here when you wake up." Danzo said and sat down next to her.

He'd only be sitting there for a few minutes when the doctor came back into the room. He looked at the doctor. The doctor was carrying a small bundle. With a smile Danzo walked over and tried to take the baby from the doctor, but he flinched in pain as he aggravated his already broken fingers. The Doctor saw this and called for a nurse, who quickly came and splinted Danzo's broken fingers. The doctor then passed the baby to Danzo. The doctor walked over to Yuki.

His eyes narrowed as he placed his hand at Yuki's mouth. He then placed two fingers at his patients neck. With a sad look he turned to Danzo.

"Are you the patient's husband?"

"No." It was then that Mito and Hashirama entered the room.

"Ah Lord Hokage, Lady Uzumaki." The same sad look on the doctor's face.

"What is the matter doctor?"

"It seems the strain from child birth was to much for her body. She died shortly after giving birth it would seem."

Danzo looked down at the child in his arms, and slowly he felt his arms shaking. Hashirama was holding a crying Mito, and the doctor was slowly walking out of the room. Everything in the world seemed to stop for Danzo, as Danzo for the first time since his mother's death allowed himself to cry.

"Lady Uzumaki, I know this is not the best time, but I believe you should take the baby."

"You aren't going to take care of her?"

"Yuki asked me not to. She said I was not to take care of her. Maybe when she becomes a genin I'll train her, but till then she must never know of me."

"You're making a mistake Danzo. You'll regret this you know that right?" Hashirama said sadly

"I am aware Lord Hokage, but I can't ask my wife to take care of her. It'd raise to many questions."

"What is the babies name Danzo?"

"Yuki chose the name Kushina Uzumaki."

"No Danzo, her name is Kushina Uzumaki Shimura. You two may not have been married, but it is only right she carries her father's name."

"Thank you Mito, goodbye." That would be the last time either Hashirama, or Mito would see him. They would both be dead by the time Kushina Uzumaki became a genin, and Tobirama would be as well. It was only the good graces of Hiruzen that allowed Kushina to be taught by a jonin sensei Danzo Shimura.


End file.
